1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the concept of sleeved apertures which extending through walls for allowing communication between rooms in residential and commercial buildings for various purposes such as for telecommunication lines, computer lines, and/or physical flow lines such as flow lines for gas or liquid materials. Lines for transferring digital information such as computer data lines are in very high usage demand due to common placement of multiple computer stations within various rooms. Modular sleeves are designed to reduce the amount of space required to penetrate the wall barrier as well as to improve the integrity of the wall itself. Since the demand has become so great for such communication lines in position extending through walls and buildings, it is necessary to provide a means for ganging or assembling multiple units extending through a wall panel. The present invention provides a means for providing a fixture which accommodates a given number of wall penetrating pathway conduits while at the same time providing universally adjustable partitions which allows for a secure installation when less than the maximum fixture capacity is utilized extending through a particular wall fixture.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Numerous patents have been granted on articles in this field such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,131 patented Nov. 12, 1963 to T. N. Jeffress on “Building Construction”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,166 patented Apr. 14, 1981 to Oleg L. Radzishevsky et al on a “Sealed Inlet For Bunched Conductors”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,343 patented May 30, 1989 to John T. Graef et al and assigned to Lutron Electronics Co., Inc. on a “Two Piece Face Plate For Wall Box Mounted Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,019 patented May 23, 1995 to David P. Marshall et al and assigned to Lamson & Sessions Co. on a “Passthrough Device With Firestop”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,560 patented Apr. 23, 1996 to William L. Nash on a “Gangable Plastic Box For Electrical Outlets”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,174 patented Oct. 1, 1996 to Yasuo Goto and assigned to Home Co., Ltd. on a “Connector”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,776 patented Jul. 21, 1998 to John A. Birmingham et al and assigned to O-Z Gedney Company LLC on an “Electrical Cable Penetration Seal With Compliant Module”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,724 patented Aug. 24, 1999 to Thomas R. Russo et al and assigned to The Wiremold Company on a “Wire Containment System For Mounting On A Wall Structure”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,087 patented May 8, 2001 to John Charles Archer and assigned to Thomas & Betts International, Inc. on a “Gangable Electrical Box”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,599 patented Dec. 11, 2001 to Harry I. Zimmerman on a “Flanged Conduit And Insulation For Electric Wires And Method Of Use”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,445 patented Jan. 21, 2003 to Richard Rohmer and assigned to Pass & Seymour, Inc. on a “Gangable Low Voltage Bracket For Electrical Devices”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,345 patented Feb. 18, 2003 to Maijana Marovic et al and assigned to Hubbell Incorporated on a “Self-Squaring Relay Rack Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,169 patented Mar. 25, 2003 to Michael G. Dykhoff and assigned to 3M Innovative Properties Company on an “Adjustable Rack For Supporting Firestop Material In A Through-Penetration”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,777 patented Aug. 16, 2005 to Brandon L. Cordts and assigned to 3M Innovative Properties Company on a “Method and Apparatus For Firestopping A Through-Penetration”; and United States Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0015280 published Aug. 23, 2001 to Ronald E. Karst et al and assigned to Pent Assemblies, Inc. on a “Wall Panel Assembly”; and United States Patent Application Publication No. 2001/0022231 published Sep. 20, 2001 to Edward P. Dyer and assigned to Hellermann Tyton Corporation on a “Modular Duct”; and United States Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0178664 published Dec. 5, 2002 to Michael G. Dykhoff and assigned to 3M Innovative Properties Company on an “Adjustable Rack For Supporting Firestop Material In A Through-Penetration”; and United States Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0128927 published Jul. 8, 2004 to Michael T. Cole and assigned to The Wiremold Company on an “Integrated Ceiling And Wireway Distribution System”; and United States Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0226235 published Nov. 18, 2004 to Shawn Stempinski and assigned to The Wiremold Company on “Modular Floor Panels With Enclosed Wireway Channels”; and United States Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0202732 published Sep. 15, 2005 to David J. Rizzo et al and assigned to ILSCO Corporation on a “Lay-In Electrical Connector”.